A New Companion?
by MatchstickBookman
Summary: Could this girl be the newest companion for the 10th Doctor but there is something odd about her?


**((This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and my favourite Doctor so far is the 10th Doctor because he is cute :D I've only recently gotten into it thanks for one of my besties, thank you Anna. So, here you go. Please enjoy  
><em>I don't own Doctor Who but I wish David Tennant was mine!<em>))**

_It could have been a normal day for me. I was so close to finishing then I on to my normal life with a normal and most likely boring job for the rest of my life nut nothing about me was normal. It was only a cover. Everything changed the day I met him, the day I met the Doctor._

A buzz of excitement filled the air around the school grounds. As most students sat in class, the year 12s were celebrating as their time at the school was slowly coming to an end. They all stood in their small friendship groups, chatting happily to one another. There was this one girl leaning against a wall with no one to talk too, however. Her long, black hair was tied up in a simple ponytail that was draped over her shoulder. Her clothes were simple and the latest fashions like most girls were wearing. She was different. She had never bothered to make any friends. She felt like no one would understand her and she was right. When she tried to make friends, the others would push her away, hinting that they didn't want to be her friend. The happiness in the room had started to get to her so she promptly left the room with no one talking any notice of her missing presences.

She wondered slowly through the empty corridors, thinking about her how lonely she had been throughout her schooling. She walked passed a couple of students in the corridor. As they passed, she heard them lower their voices to a whisper and giggled as soon as they thought she had was no longer in range. She didn't care. After a couple of minutes, she went outside and walked over to a large rock that had been placed next to a wall. She had discovered it during her first couple of weeks at the school. It was her own hidden place, a place where she could be herself and have no one judging her. She pushed the rock as if it didn't weight a thing to her. She slipped pass and pushed it back into place, so no one else could follow her. She crawled out of the hole and stood up, viewing her surroundings. The area was only but was big enough for a group of people. A stone path lead from the hole and stopped in the middle. In the middle were two stone sits that looked like they had been craved from the stone ages. She wondered and sat down slowly. It was on this sit, 6 years ago, she first sat down after discovering this hidden area. She listened to the wind blowing above her and the sound of the bird, chirping away beyond the buildings. It was peaceful. So peaceful that she laid her head back and close her eyes. With the peaceful sounds around, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with darkness. It was like an empty void filled with nothing. No matter what she dreamt of, nothing would appear before her. It was something that has been happening since she could remember. She had wished for something, even just a sound or an image, to stay with her so she didn't feel so alone. She floated in the darkness, lying still as that is she could only do to pass the time within her dreams. As she laid in the darkness, an unfamiliar sound slowly grew louder. It was a strange sound, kind of like a cyclic wheezing, groaning noise. She looked around, tyring to find the source of the noise but all she could see was darkness. Within a couple of minutes, the noise disappeared.

"Hello?" She shouted in the darkness.

Nothing replied.

"Someone answer me! Please!" She shouted again. "I don't want to be alone."

Suddenly, a blue light began shining out of no where into Anna's face. She raised her arms, trying to block out the blinding light.

"Help me!" She shouted at the light.

"Wake…" It shouted in a young man's voice but sounded angry.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You need too…"

"Stop, the light hurts!"

"Wake up now!" The voice shouted again as the light suddenly got brighter, shallowing the surrounding darkness suddenly.

"Wait! Help me!" She creamed as everything disappeared.

She suddenly opened her eyes, seeing the surrounding area as her hidden place. She knew she was awake now but was still confused at the dream she had just had.

"What… What happened?" She asked herself.

"I have no idea." replied a young man's voice.

She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Down here." He said.

She looked down to see a young man lying on his back. Then it clicked. She was no longer sitting on the stone sit from before but was sitting on the young man's chest. She quickly climbed off and started at him as he sat up and smiled at her. He looked no older then 25 but wore an unusual business suit with a brown trench coat over the top.

"I am so sorry." She explained as she tried dusting him off. "I don't remember doing that. I fell asleep on the sit over there and…"  
>"Nah, don't worry about it." He said cheerfully.<p>

"What… but… What happened?"

"I don't know… What were you dreaming about?"

"Dreaming about?"  
>"Yea, you said something when you attacked me."<p>

"Well, it was… Wait, I attacked you!" She shouted.

"Shh… No need to shout" He said as placed his finger in his ear and twisted it. "I am right here you know."

"Sorry"  
>"Now, your dream?"<br>Anna looked away sadly. She didn't know weather to lie to him or not.

"No need to tell me" He said, noticing a sigh from her.

He raised his hands and placed them on her cheeks, causing her to shiver blush slightly from the feeling.  
>"I'll just do this."<p>

She closed her eyes as a sudden surge of energy entered her head. She could feel it moving around.

"What… What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just… probing your mind." He replied as a little noise of pain escaped her lips. "Sorry"  
>"Who… are you?"<p>

"You'll find out in due time, Anna" He said as he removed his hands.

She opened her eyes slowly as the flow of energy slowly stopped.

"You know my name? But how?" She asked.

"I saw it. It was in your mind." He said with a smile but the smile soon disappeared to be replaced by a concerning expression. "All those years, all those feelings of emptiness and loneliness… You truly are a strong person."

"You saw all that… You read my mind."

He nodded slowly. After a moment, he suddenly jumped to his feet and looked around. Spotting what he was looking for, a grin appeared on his face and ran over to it. Anna stood up slowly and stared in stock at what he was running too. He ran over to the corner where a blue police box was now standing.

"How did that get here? It wasn't here before." She said as the man stopped at the front of the door.

"I know" He turned back and smiled. "It's a complete mystery."

He gave her a wink and entered the police box, shutting to door behind him. Anna stared at it. She slowly approached it and ran her fingers over the surface. It was made of actually wood. As she studied the box, the door opened again and the man popped his head out.

"You coming in or what?" He asked.

"Coming in there?" She replied.

The man smiled again and disappeared once more, this time leaving the door open just a bit. Anna walked around and pushed the door open slightly, poking her head inside. She stared in amazement at the inside. The inside had a small walkway that lead to the middle of the phone box. In the middle was something that looked like a round control panel with a huge pillar going up into the roof. The whole inside was like being inside a machine. She quickly took a step back, studied the outside again and took a step inside.

"It's huge" She said but then turned to the door. "But it looks small on the outside. How is that possible?"

"Who knows" The man replied happily.

Anna turned back to see the man pressing buttons on the round control panel.

"Can you please close the door?" He asked politely.

Anna nodded and did as he said. With caution, she slowly approached the man and watched him. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and turned to Anna, almost completely out of breath.

"I would like to welcome you aboard" He said happily.

"Aboard what?"

"The TARDIS, of course."

"The TARDIS?"  
>"Yep, Time and Relative Dimensions In Space."<p>

She stared at him with a confused expression.

"It means it's a spaceship."  
>"A spaceship that looks like a police box?"<p>

"Hey" He said and pointed his finger at her. "Police boxes are cool"

He turned back to the control panel.

"Now then, let's go for a ride, shall we?"  
>"Wait… If this 'ship' does really go into space, can I not go?"<p>

He turned to her, a sad expression on his face.

"And why is that?"

"Today is my last day at school. I don't want to miss it."

The man began thinking.

"Hmm…"

"And beside, I don't even know your name."

He looked down as her with serious expression.

"You're right." He said and then ran up to her, holding his hand up in her face. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"The Doctor?" She said unsurely as she shock his hand.

"Yep, the Doctor. Nice to meet you, Anna." He said and then ran back up to the control panel.

He turned and leaned against the panel, his arms crossed.

"Anna, here is the thing. I just decided that you are going to be my companion but only when you are ready. I can't stay here to long tho so you have to make a decision as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded slowly, trying to take in what the Doctor just said.

"Good. Now run along. I'll be here but not for long."

She nodded once more before turning and running out of the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor alone.


End file.
